The conventional manufacture of footwear results in significant amounts of synthetic waste products. Further, footwear components, such as outsoles and foxing tape, are typically formed of plastic and/or rubber materials. These materials are conventionally made from limited or non-renewable resources, which results in a negative environmental impact.